


Eden's Terror

by ranisivani



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Student, Gen, Hearing Voices, Ophidiophobia, Ophiophobia, Phobia of snakes, Scared of Snakes, Snake Phobia, Snake incident, scary story, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranisivani/pseuds/ranisivani
Summary: Eden, a college student, finds a snake in her kitchen.





	Eden's Terror

Eden’s eyes were wide open, the three cans of Sprite she had earlier drank, taking effect. She was slouching where she sat on her bed, one of her bony hands grasping a pen and quickly jotting down notes. The lighting in the room was very bright and the curtains on the windows were drawn, to not disturb the neighbours.

The time was around four a.m, a fact that the college student was incredibly aware of. She hadn’t meant to stay up so late since she had a class at nine, but keeping track of time on about five hours of sleep was laughable. She would just have to drink more Coke. Maybe her teeth would recover one day, she mused.

Just then, a sound the woman hadn’t heard before filled the room. It was a low sharp sound that sounded vaguely familiar, and it echoed through the room.

Eden couldn’t tell where the sound had come from, but it made her uneasy. A little anxious voice in her head spoke up. ”What’s that sound? It makes me nervous, it doesn’t sound good.”

Another voice started talking, only this one was much more practical and confident. ”It was probably just something falling to the ground, your hearing isn’t very perceptive right now, you know. Lack of sleep does that to a person. You should check the kitchen for a fallen pot.”

“It didn’t sound like metal hitting the ground.” The first voice replied, its nervousness clear.

The woman shook her head and the voices grew fainter, though they didn’t disappear. They never did.

She took in a deep breath before steeling herself and putting away her books, deciding to take the second voice’s idea. As she went to turn off the light in her room, the LED flickered; it had never done that before. Kind of like her confidence.

Eden walked to the doorway and looked out, her eyes scanning the hallway. A thin rope-like structure was visible near the entrance to the kitchen, but when she blinked, it was gone. “I must be going crazy,” she muttered, “I’ve already got the voices in my head, and now I’m seeing things.”

Her heavy footsteps were the only thing she could hear as she made her way down the hallway, adding to the already ominous atmosphere. She entered the kitchen and pressed the light switch, illuminating the room. 

Nothing seemed to be out of order, she thought, noticing the neatness of the shelves. Everything was where it needed to be, no stray pot or bowl was lying on the ground and the mirror was still fastened to the wall where it always was. “Then, what w-was that sound?” The first voice said, fear creeping into its tone.

Eden was trying to block out the voice, her eyes tightly shut and the palms of her hands pressing into her eyes, when she heard it again. The_ sound_.

This time, it was clear where it had came from. Eden’s eyes burst open, she turned and right there, on top of the mirror, was a snake, its forked tongue visible as it hissed. A choked sound left the woman’s mouth, her eyes widening to a comical extent as she felt a rush of terror. Her feet moved all on their own, walking backwards and to the door, in short, stiff movements. 

Then the snake started to slither down the wall and the entirety of the situation dawned on Eden. There was a _snake _in her kitchen. And she was five feet away from it. 

The college student made a dart for the door– the socks on her feet almost making her slip– screaming all the while. She hurried down the hallway as fast as she could, the voices in her head shrieking almost as loud as her. Her intense phobia of snakes was not helping the situation.

After a few fear-filled minutes, Eden was standing on the opposite side of her apartment door, her chest heaving. She held onto the doorframe to steady herself; the image of the snake was burned onto her retinas and she knew that it would take a while before she could comfortably enter her kitchen again.


End file.
